The present invention relates to workbenches, especially those workbenches that incorporate features for cleaning of objects.
Machining and processing of an object often involves exposing the object to various materials, including cutting oils, lubricating oils, marking chemicals, penetrating inspection dyes, and other chemicals. Also, the machining and handling of the object often results in the adherence of chips, dust, dirt, and other particles to the surface of the object.
In order to accurately measure the dimensions and inspect the surfaces of the object, it is necessary to first remove these materials from the object. Often this removal is performed on top of a working surface, with the operator blowing compressed air or a cleaning liquid at the object such that the material is removed from the object but deposited in the surrounding work area. In some instances the cleaning liquid is sprayed out and not easily collected and removed from the work area for subsequent disposal. Further, the removal is often performed in a cleaning area separate from the area in which the object is measured and inspected. Subsequent to the removal, there is time lost and cost incurred in moving the object to the measuring and inspection area. Further problems with the use of high velocity air or cleaning liquid include the possibility of the material causing an eye injury to the operator, or the possibility of the operator slipping on a wet floor.
What is needed is an invention that overcomes the shortcomings of the related art. The present invention does this in a novel and unobvious way.
Briefly describing one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for cleaning an object comprising an enclosure with a bottom and a plurality of sides, and a plurality of legs to support the enclosure. There is also provided a shelf slidable within the enclosure for supporting the object to be cleaned, the shelf having an outer position. The apparatus further includes means for directing a flow of liquid at the object, and a collector on one side of the enclosure positioned to collect liquid from the object when the shelf is in the outer position and to direct the collected liquid to the bottom of the enclosure.
Briefly describing another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus comprising an enclosure with a plurality of sides and a plurality of legs to support the enclosure. A table top is attached to the enclosure. There is also a shelf lower than the table top, the shelf being positionable within the enclosure. The apparatus also includes means for raising and lowering the shelf within the enclosure, and at least one nozzle within the enclosure for providing a flow of gas or liquid at the part.
Briefly describing another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus comprising an enclosure with a plurality of sides and a plurality of legs supporting the enclosure. A table top is attached to the enclosure. There is a shelf slidable within the enclosure, the shelf having an inner position in which a portion of the shelf is under the table top. The apparatus also includes a plurality of nozzles within the enclosure for directing a flow of gas or liquid at the shelf in the inner position.
Briefly describing another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for cleaning an object comprising an enclosure and a plurality of sides, one of the sides defining an opening. A shelf is slidable through the opening into the enclosure. A brush seal is attached to one side and at least partially obstructs a portion of the opening, stopping droplets, chips, debris and other material from hitting the operator. The brush is useful for brushing the object. The apparatus also includes a table top attached to the enclosure, the table top being suitable for gaging the object.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for cleaning an object at a workbench.
This and other objects and advantages will be apparent from the description of the preferred embodiment, the drawings, and the claims to follow.